


Traffic Qwopters Across Time and Space

by Chcm97



Category: QwerpLine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Ebbot's Wake AU, Helicopters, Qwerpline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chcm97/pseuds/Chcm97
Summary: Traffic Qwopter pilot  Richter Hammockslam and his trusty qwopter get transported across time and space, and lands in a town where his predicament is the norm, as he chronicles his journey in the town of Ebbot's Wake, Oregon before he heads home to his rightful place in his skys.





	Traffic Qwopters Across Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious attempt at writing a fic, so please give me some constructive criticism.
> 
> Inspired by the serious lack of qwerpline Fics, and my personal love for the town of Ebbot's Wake, Oregon.

Nsburg - 8:40 A.M. October 2017

"You're listening to Qwerpline here on QWRP FM, Qwerpline this week is brought to you by the Seacrate Pikesman Pontoon Platoon, for when you need an makeshift navy on demand, and don't trust the reliability of underage marksman, The SeaCrate Pikesman Pontoon Platoon, we always train, but don't want one!"

"Good morning Nsburg, and welcome to qwerpline, it's Big-G Money here with A-Train, how's it going Alex."

"Like a insomniac in a sandstorm, dirty and tired."

"Why?!?!"

"I've had to deal with establishing a exclusively contract between the girl scouts and the makeshift navy that are trying to move into the girls territory, from over in Lesser Miami, of course due to having to be an impartial judge, and due to not wanting to bite the hand that feeds us, I can't say more, except for that I haven't been home in four days."

"Some things are suddenly making do much more sense, moving swiftly on, we hope that you, our wonderful viewers are having a wonderful day in scenic Nsburg, 'Eclipsing Thurpsten county.'"

"Why was that approved?"

"In 1988 there was a total solar eclipse that was supposed to be perfectly viewed here in Nsburg. Long story short it was a lie spread by Julesburg in order to tank the popularity of the local astronomy teacher that they hate for some inexplicable reason, it failed and the tourism board has been rubbing it in for years." Ghram explains, " And It's rush hour so we now go to Richter Hammockslam in the Q.W.R.P. traffic qwopter, how's it going Richterher."

"Things are amazing Ghram, my perch up here in the qwopter, and flying through the clouds in order to keep a watchful eye of all the crime in these streets."

"Traffic, Richter!" Alex snaps.

"And from my godly position of 45 hundred feet, and I can see there is a massive pileup on…"

***Feed Disconnects* **

Alex yells, "Oh, come on!"

"So citizens of Nsburg, there is an pileup… somewhere, so do with that as you will. We know go to summer intern Derrick, who is heading down to the rum tunnels where an relic of historic importance as been found." G-Money explains, "What's that Gus?" "What do you mean we lost the qwopter? It's a helicopter, how does Richter lose a helicopter?"

"Exactly how he lost it last time. Getting back on track, we go to Summer intern Derrick in the rum tunnels." Alex segways, "And hopefully Gus will call up Nsburg search in order to track down Richter, and the traffic qwopter, never thought I'd say this, but how's it going Derrick."

* * *

Unknown

"... a pickpocket, as the girl scouts are trying to earn their non-lethal takedown badge, which has had an surprisingly large turnout this year." Richter continues, "So back to you, Ghram!"

_Switching off his headset, Richter looks around, seeing only a swirling mass, millions of prinpicts of light visible outside the cockpit. __"Where the heck am I?" He asks, as the __clusters of light varying in brightness and size cut through the void, flying past the qwopter as it approaches toward a medium sized cluster of fairly bright lights, with a bright core orbited by hundreds of smaller offshoots. As the qwopter approaches the cluster, it aims itself towards an cluster of 33 lights, 8 of which are dim to the point of darkness, the lights grow in size as they approach, the qwopter flying towards one. it shines brightly, yet is cracked, a point of entry in which the qwopter is sucked, occupants hanging on for dear life. As the qwopter is sucked into the light, Richter ready himself at the controls, preparing for anything_.

**It's a beautiful day outside.**


End file.
